Un empujoncito
by Rain N. Kirkland
Summary: - Calma, los fantasmas no existen – Le dijo sonriendo amablemente aun sujetándole del rostro. Las chicas volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa, la pequeña se acerco sigilosamente y empujo al inglés contra el estadounidense, uniendo sus labios bruscamente tomando a ambos por sorpresa, apartándose con un leve sonrojo. Gakuen Hetalia AU / UsUk ¡Dedicado a L-chan y Dann !


Paso bastante tiempo antes de que publicara algo :'I askfjnlkm Holi~ Vine a dejar algo que era bonito hasta que la nación del fu-... What's wrong with me? D8 Okay~ Es algo lindo (?) que escribimos L-chan y yo, un regalo para ella por quedarme dormida en medio el roll ;n; -Se corta con galletas de animalito (?).- También para mi Dann u/ú porque si ella no me hubiera metido a la pagina no hubiera podido rolear y asjndlkjam~ Vol'as magicas (?) Y sí, ya deje de ir al psicologo :I -Comentario random del mes (?).-

Y eso~ Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personaje me pertenecen~ Son de su amo y señor (?) Himaruya Hidekaz~ Uh uh, y ¡faltan pocas horas para que se estrene la quinta temporada~! -Doki doki.-

**Pareja: **Estados Unidos x Inglaterra / Alfred x Arthur.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Un Alfred pervertido que se violo descaradamente a mi inglés (?) (Sí, yo hice de England en el roll... :/I). Menciones de Francia/Francis y su fantasma (Ya entenderan (?)). Alfred super masculino -Notece el sarcasmo.- Hungría y sus explicaciones sobre las relaciones homosexuales (?). Y eso~ Enjoy (?)

* * *

**Un empujoncito… **

Arthur miraba los papeles que debía revisar, ser presidente del consejo estudiantil era un poco demasiado trabajo… Pero él no admitiría eso, él podía con todo eso… Suspiró mirando alrededor, en la oficina del consejo, cerro un poco los ojos apoyando la cabeza sobre su escritorio, estaba cansado y aburrido ya de todo eso.

- I feel lonely… - Murmuro volviendo a suspirar, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado, dos chicas, una húngara y la otra seychellense, Elizabeta y Michelle, respectivamente.

La más pequeña rió un poco llamando la atención del inglés.

- ¿Qué pasa, Arthie? ¿Por qué te sientes solo? – Pregunto haciendo un puchero mirando al inglés frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Oh… No creí que alguien estuviera escuchando… Lo lamento, Elizabeta, Michelle – Dijo levantando la mirada, enderezándose en la silla.

- No se preocupe, presidente – Dijo la mayor con una amable sonrisa.- Deberías salir un poco más, ¿no lo crees? – Rió un poco.

- No tengo deseos de salir ahora… - Suspiro el rubio pesadamente sacando su celular para mirar la hora en él encontrándose con la fotografía del estadounidense que tenía por fondo de pantalla, sonriendo al verle.

Las chicas se miraron cómplices, sonriéndose al ver el repentino cambio de humor en el presidente estudiantil.

- ¡Arthie! ¿Por qué no invitas a Alfred a salir? Seguro le gustará – Dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente, ya todos sabían por demás la relación que ambos angloparlantes mantenían desde hace algunos meses, sin contar una pequeña ruptura que tuvieron. Aunque hubiera sido solo un par de días había significado una gran depresión para ambos, incluso para el siempre animado estadounidense con complejo de héroe.

- Debe estar ocupado con sus prácticas de baseball o algún otro deporte… - Murmuro bajando la mirada.

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse, algo apenadas por haber tocado un tema que al parecer había vuelto a deprimir al inglés.

- ¿Qué tal si vas y hablas con Francis? – Pregunto la húngara, divertida, en un intento por animar al chico.

- ¡N-No quiero estar solo con él! – Gruñe con un leve tic en el ojo.

Alfred abrió un poco la puerta mirando la situación en la que se había nombrado al francés que recurrentemente acosaba, según él, a su inglés. Al ver a ambas chicas reír un poco por la abrupta reacción del europeo.

Decidió intervenir.

- Hi~! ¿De qué hablaban? – Pregunto entrando alegre como siempre era de esperarse de él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta tipo aviador.- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto al ver que las dos chicas mirarse mientras sonreían felinamente.

- Nada en especial, Alfred~ - Ríe Michelle mirando al estadounidense como si supiera que estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta.

- N-No interrumpes nada… - Respondió el inglés desviando la mirada al ver que el menor se acercaba a él.

- Great – Dijo abrazándole como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.- Don't feel lonely… Your Hero is here y no dejará que vayas con ese francés – Murmuro haciendo un puchero sin separarse del inglés, este noto por su tono de voz que estaba celoso y sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Hey, hey, Hero~ ¿Qué harías si el fantasma de mi hermanito Francis trata de llevarse a Arthie? – Pregunto la menor sonriendo por su ocurrencia, al igual que la húngara al escucharla.

El estadounidense se separo un poco de su pareja, sin soltarle completamente, y miro a la chica que aun reía bajito por el pálido rostro que ahora tenía el menor.

- ¿F-Fantasma de Francis…? – Repitió apegándose más al inglés mientras imaginaba la situación.- E-En ese caso me llevo a Arthie conmigo – Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, tratando de mostrar seguridad cuando en realidad estaba algo asustado de solo imaginarlo. Solo un poco asustado… Nada más.

Arthur le miro, notando su _leve_ temor y sonriendo comenzó a acariciar su cabello para calmarle.

- Calm down, los fantasmas no existen – Le habló tranquilo.

- Los fantasmas sí existen – Rió la húngara viendo como el supuesto y autoproclamado héroe se aferraba más a su pareja, mientras ríe algo nervioso.

- I-I'm a Hero, por eso no le temo a nada – Dice mostrando un poco menos de temor.- And… Creo en lo que dice my Arthie – Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras el inglés sigue acariciando su cabeza en medio del abrazo murmurando un "Good boy".

En un momento, el inglés noto la repentina ausencia de la pequeña seychellense y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada. Encontrándose de pronto con un "Buh~" de la chica bajo una sábana blanca tocando el hombro del estadounidense, que volvió a palidecer al verla, grito muy poco masculinamente subiéndose de un salto al escritorio del inglés, jalándole también, mientras le gritaba que se calmara, que era solo Michelle, no era un jodido fantasma.

Elizabeta reía divertida por la escena, pidiéndole a Michelle que se detuviera, esta se quito la sábana de la cabeza mostrándole un puchero a la húngara. El inglés se bajo del escritorio junto al aun asustado estadounidense, tomándole del rostro.

- Calma, los fantasmas no existen – Le dijo sonriendo amablemente aun sujetándole del rostro.

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa, la pequeña se acerco sigilosamente y empujo al inglés contra el estadounidense, uniendo sus labios bruscamente tomando a ambos por sorpresa, apartándose con un leve sonrojo.

Ambos miraron a la pequeña castaña, que nuevamente con la sábana cubriéndola completamente y exclamando un "Buh~" mientras extendía los brazos.

- Ohoho~ Soy el fantasma de Francis y los violaré~ - Reía la chica guiñándoles uno de sus ojos bajo la sábana.

- W-What? Don't touch him!

El estadounidense volvió a abrazar al inglés protectoramente.

- No, no, Fantasma de Francis, se supone que Alfred debe violar a Arthur – Le dijo la mayor como si la estuviera reprendiendo.

Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente, ellos aun no… Al ver la aparente confusión de ambos chicos la húngara comenzó a explicar cómo debían hacerlo, dejándolos algo sorprendidos, por así decirlo.

- I-I know how to do that…! – Gruñe sonrojándose. - La explicación no era necesaria… - Murmuró desviando su mirada al piso.

- ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes, eh~? – Pregunto la húngara en un tono insinuante.

El estadounidense había dejado de hablar, solo escuchaba atento la conversación, él sabía muy poco sobre… Ese tema.

- E-Es normal que alguien de mi edad ya sepa de ese tema… - Respondió cruzándose de brazos y apartando el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el menor, que seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Entonces por qué dudas, hermanito~? – Interrumpió la castaña quitándose nuevamente la sábana de la cabeza, descubriendo su rostro con una expresión un tanto picara, se había juntado demasiado a con esa rana pervertida… Fue lo que paso por la mente del europeo al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la menor.

- N-No dudo… Solo… - Pensó un poco qué decir mirando al menor de reojo para luego volver a mirar al piso.- S-Solo quiero esperar el momento indicado…

- Ah?

El menor le miro ignorando las risillas de las chicas presentes, mientras el inglés se sonrojaba más al sentir su mirada azulina sobre él.

- Ya bésense, ¿no? – Dice la castaña, frunciendo sus propios labios para luego sonreír soltando una pequeña risita.

Al escuchar eso el ojiazul se acerco al inglés, tomándole del mentón, levantando su rostro, haciendo chocar sus miradas intensamente.

- That's what I'm going to do… - Dijo antes de besar suave y cálidamente los labios del inglés, este correspondiendo mientras sonríe levemente aun con sus labios unidos a los del estadounidense, suspirando al separarse, haciendo sonreír al menor.- I love you, my Arthie~ - Sonrío antes de que el mayor volviera a unir sus labios para corresponder a su palabras.

Poco a poco, y cuando había notado que las chicas ya no estaban, fue haciendo del beso más pasional acercando al mayor por la cintura.

- A-Alfred… - Suspiro separándose un poco de la boca del estadounidense, mientras este se acerco al oído ajeno, susurrando el nombre del mayor en un tono meloso y algo pícaro, para luego dar una ligera mordida en su oreja.- D-Don't say my name that way… - Murmura llevando su mirada al piso mientras sus manos van al pecho del menor.

Alfred sonríe, un poco enternecido por el obvio sonrojo del mayor. Acercándose, junta sus frentes, mirando con cariño.

- But your name it's so perfect, Arthur~ - Dijo, buscando la mirada del inglés.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras el mayor le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos aun evitando su mirada.

- J-Just… Shut up… and kiss me, you idiot… - Murmuró mirando de reojo las reacciones del menor.

Alfred ríe un poco por la "orden" del mayor, terminando por obedecerle mientras ambos sonríen entre besos, siguiendo hasta que el menor llevo sus labios hasta el cuello de Arthur, mordiéndole suavemente para dejar una leve marca roja en él.

- A-Alfred… - Dice en un quejido por la mordida, aferrándose al estadounidense. Este le miro tomándole de las caderas, haciéndole retroceder hasta la pared más cercana, acorralándole, mientras murmura un nuevo "I love you" comenzando a deshacerse del uniforme del ojiverde, quien soltó un gemido al verse empujado contra la pared. – S-Shit… - Murmuro cubriéndose la boca al darse cuenta del sonido que había dejado escapar.

El menor le tomo por las muñecas, sin dañarle, acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

- I… I love you too… - Dijo antes de besarle suavemente, quitando la corbata del estadounidense, junto a ambas chaquetas.

Alfred corresponde feliz, aprovechando para desabotonar la camisa del inglés, terminando por quitarla completamente dejándola caer al piso y acorralando aun más al mayor, este se sonroja un poco al verse con el torso desnudo, comenzando a quitar también la camisa del menor.

- Are you nervous? – Pregunto al notar el leve temblor en las manos del inglés, sonriendo.

- No… Why did you think that? – Sonríe, mostrando algo de confianza, terminando de desabotonar la camisa del menor, tocando su abdomen suavemente con las yemas de los dedos hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones.

Suspira mirándole a los ojos, para luego besar la comisura de los labios del menor, empujándole un poco hacia atrás, bajando sus labios por su cuello.

- Well, your hands… are trembling... – Dijo el estadounidense gruñendo un poco mientras acercaba sus labios al hombro del inglés, mordiéndole suavemente, pegándolo nuevamente contra la pared, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las del mayor, provocándole un leve gemido al inglés.

- No, my hands are not trembling… - Suspira contra el cuello del estadounidense, lamiéndolo para luego morderle, dejando una notoria marca roja, similar a la que tenía en su propio cuello. Quitándole la camisa por completo dejándola caer al piso cerca de la propia.

- Yes, they are… - Soltó en una risita, estimulando con su rodilla la intimidad del inglés, buscando quitarle más gemidos como el anterior, y rozando sus manos por el pecho del mayor, sintiendo como su piel se eriza un poco a cada roce.

Arthur trataba de reprimir un gemido mordiendo su labio inferior, hasta encontrarse con los labios del estadounidense, besándole con algo de desesperación rasguñando a la vez su espalda, el menor soltó un leve gruñido por los rasguños, sin darle mayor importancia mientras seguía presionando su rodillas contra la entrepierna del inglés, hasta sentir un bulto en esta. Se apoyo contra la pared, agitado y mirando al estadounidense de reojo.

- A-Alfred… I… - Trata de articular sus palabras, bajando la mirada sonrojado, buscando como explicar su situación.

- I know – Susurra contra el cuello del mayor, llevando sus manos a desabrochar el pantalón ajeno, ahora estimulándole con su mano.

- D-Don't do that… - Dice tratando de contener sus gemidos, concentrándose en que sus manos no temblaran quitando el cinturón del ojiazul.

- What? This? – Sonríe levemente apretando un poco más el miembro del inglés con su mano. Acelera un poco más su ritmo, besando la mejilla de su pareja.

- Alfred! – Gime sonrojándose fuertemente al no poder contener más su voz – A-Alfred… Don't… - Pide agitado cubriendo su boca con las manos, sin terminar de quitar los pantalones del menor.

El estadounidense le beso, casi devorando su boca, luego de quitar sus manos, mirando con la respiración agitada.

- You looks so sexy right now… - Ríe por sus propias palabras, realmente era un profesional en decir las cosas tontas en el momento menos indicado… Pero por otro lado, era cierto lo que decía.

El inglés le miro, sonrojado y sonriendo levemente, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole mientras acercaba más sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor de la piel contraría. Besándose deseosos por continuar. Alfred lo apego más a la pared haciendo chocar sus erecciones, soltando gemidos ahogados en la boca de su pareja. Noto un ligero sabor a té en la boca del inglés, mordiendo levemente su labio mientras comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Arthur se dejo desnudar, deslizándose por la pared, ya sin poder mantenerse en pie, hasta llegar al suelo.

Se quedo mirando el cuerpo desnudo del inglés, si era posible su corazón latió más fuerte aun, suspiro uniendo sus labios en un fugaz beso, tendiéndole con cuidado en el suelo, mirando sus ojos esmeralda.

- Are you ready, baby? – Pregunta en un tono juguetón y a la vez seductor, sonriendo de lado.

- Come here, love – Sonríe levemente atrayendo al estadounidense, abrazándole por el cuello, dejándole acomodarse entre sus piernas. Besándose antes de que el menor se separara un poco, llevando dos dedos a su boca, mojándolos con su saliva para luego llevarlos a la entrada del inglés, buscando que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

El inglés se quejo un poco al sentir su entrada "invadida", arqueando la espalda con un ligero temblor en sus piernas. Mirándole mientras sonreía levemente aun con los ojos algo húmedos, permitiéndole seguir. Comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos dentro del inglés, subiendo sus labios por el pecho de este, dejando algunos besos seguidos por cualquier cursilería que se le viniera a la mente, hasta llegar a sus labios, que emitían algunos suspiros y suaves gemidos. Dando cuenta que ya sentía más placentera la intromisión.

- Entraré, Iggy… - Dijo con una leve sonrisa, quitando sus dedos del interior del mayor.

- B-Be kind… - Murmura cerrando los ojos y apartando el rostro, avergonzado por que lo acababa de decir, mientras separaba un poco más las piernas, dejando al estadounidense acomodarse más entre ellas.

El menor susurro un "Alright" besando la frente de Arthur, como diciéndole que jamás haría algo que le dañara. Alejándose un poco del inglés, bajo sus propios pantalones y bóxers hasta sus rodillas y, volviendo a acomodarse entre las piernas de su pareja, comenzó a invadirle lentamente para no hacerle demasiado daño. Mientras el anglosajón apretó los dientes para no gritar terminando por soltar un sonoro gemido al sentirle completamente dentro. Gimiendo el nombre del menor, ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de este.

Alfred permaneció quieto, esperando a que el mayor le permitiera continuar sin problemas, besó su hombro y su cuello, tratando de relajarlo un poco cuando sintió que el inglés le abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello.

- I'm fine, Alfred… You can move now… - Suspira sonriendo levemente, dejando caer algunas lágrimas, más de felicidad que de dolor, siendo limpiadas por las manos de su pareja, mientras comenzaba un suave vaivén, ambos soltando gemidos y leves suspiros. El americano le miraba atento a cada gesto besando el torso del inglés, temía cometer algún error durante las suaves embestidas. – Mh… A-Alfred… More… Ah… - Gime arqueando la espalda, cerrando los ojos suavemente y acariciando el cabello del menor, este se sintió feliz al escucharle. Le embistió más fuerte sujetándole por las caderas para no perder el ritmo, también soltando leves gruñidos por las sensaciones.

El inglés le abrazo por el cuello, cerrando un poco sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del menor, ya sin poder contener sus gemidos, el estadounidense sonrió llevando una de sus manos al miembro del mayor, masturbándolo. Provocando que este gimiera el nombre de su pareja, terminando en la mano de este, arqueando nuevamente la espalda, notoriamente sonrojado y jadeante. El menor soltó un leve gemido acelerando un poco más el ritmo de las embestidas, viniéndose dentro el inglés luego de unas cuantas estocadas más.

- I-It's hot… - Murmura el inglés mirando su abdomen, manchado por su propia esencia para luego levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada azulina de su pareja, sonriéndole levemente, aun respirando agitado – I… I love you… - Suspira agitado, bajando sus manos suavemente por los brazos del estadounidense.

- I love you too – Susurra antes de besarle dulcemente y salir de su interior, provocando un leve quejido en el mayor, sonriéndole con cariño mientras se recuesta a su lado, jadeando – My british gentleman~

- My stupid hero… - Susurra luego de besarle, mirándole con cariño mientras sonríe. Borrando por completo su sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de lo ocurrido, por sobre todo donde había ocurrido… - Oh my God… - Murmuro sentándose y tomando su camisa para cubrirse – For God sakes, no puedo creer esto… - Dijo cubriendo sus ojos con la mano.

El menor le miro mientras acomodaba sus pantalones y se acerco, tomándole por la nuca para besarle.

- La verdad, tampoco puedo creerlo… - Sonrió tontamente soltando una risita, tomando la mano del inglés.

- ¡M-Me refiero a que no puedo creer que lo hicimos en la escuela, idiot! – Gruño soltando su mano, haciendo al estadounidense inflar las mejillas.

- Fine… A la próxima será en un lugar más privado - Murmura haciendo un puchero para luego acercarse a besar la mejilla del mayor.

- ¿L-La próxima…? – Dijo volviendo a enrojecer – Stay away from me! – Grito lanzándole un cuaderno que se encontraba sobre el escritorio mientras el menor reía al verle así, acercándose a abrazarle, sin dejarle ir.

- I'll never leave you – Dijo besándole la mejilla a lo que el inglés simplemente correspondía el abrazo, besándole la comisura de los labios.

* * *

kjasbnfjlksnfkmewkajnkm Eso sería, espero les haya gustado (?) :'I -Huye.-

Oh, y buena suerte en la escuela, L-chan~ Y perdón si querías que fuera contra la pared, si quieres otro día o en una cama también sería como-... WTH D/ No piensen weas, hablo de roll :I

Eso~ Good bye, people, nos vemos en un mes más (?) o cuando me llegue alguna puti inspiración /3

Atte. Rain~ (?)


End file.
